fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stitsu
|Race1 = Demon (Etherious) |Age1 = |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Lightning Fire Dragon Mode Fire Dragon King Mode Black Fire Dragon Mode Transformation Magic Ushi no Koku Mairi (Temporary) |Character2 = Sting Eucliffe |Kanji2 = スティング・ユークリフ |Romaji2 = Sutingu Yūkurifu |Alias2 = The White Dragon |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Light Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid White Shadow Dragon Mode |Image Gallery = }} Stitsu (Natsu x Sting) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Natsu Dragneel and Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe. This pair is also known as Stingsu. About Natsu and Sting Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. He is the younger brother of Zeref Dragneel, having originally died 400 years ago, being subsequently revived as his brother's most powerful Etherious: E.N.D. (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī). Natsu is also among the five Dragon Slayers sent to the future from four hundred years past, having an additional purpose in the assistance of the defeat of Acnologia. He is also technically the uncle of August. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. Following his intense battle with the Rogue Cheney of the future, Natsu gains a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, a result of the two fatal wounds the man dealt to him during their altercations. He later attains a new scar, this one being a jagged blemish on his right cheek, which he gained following his battle with Zeref. Natsu's guild mark is red and is located just below his right shoulder. Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu's attire receives minor changes. He now wears an open-collared, one-sleeved version of his original waistcoat, which is instead tucked in and zipped. The sleeve covers Natsu's left arm, leaving his Fairy Tail mark, as well as his entire right arm, consequently exposed. Natsu continues wearing Igneel's scarf and retains the same lower clothing. He now wears his wristband on his right wrist. In the year X792, Natsu is seen wearing a large, tattered, dark cloak with his trademark scarf. His pants are torn and patched and his arms and legs are wrapped in bandages. Later, he discards this outfit in favor of his old one, although he keeps the bandages on his right arm, which hide a draconian tattoo holding a portion of Igneel's power. Following the one-time use of Igneel's power, the tattoo disappears and Natsu abandons the bandages. Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the other members of Fairy Tail, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Natsu has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach. His solution to problems often involve violence. Even when disrespected or faced with obvious hostility, Natsu rarely ever reciprocates the feelings, and often forgoes grudge-holding. He did, however, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes, but eventually forgave him and considered him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely exhibits any perverse tendencies towards the opposite sex, there only being two noted instances. The first is seen prior to the Grand Magic Games, when he is seen trying to peek, along with several other of his male Guild mates, on the women as they bathed. The second is when Lucy comes crashing into him while nude, and he stares at her body, even groping her breasts for a moment. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. At various points in time, he has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane, and even Gildarts (in short, all of Fairy Tail's current S-Class Mages), to fight him, albeit, he was beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu bears them no ill will, as he considers everyone in the guild to be his family. He demonstrates this attitude even towards former enemies. Natsu has even gone as far as defending Laxus from being expelled, despite his attempt at taking over the guild. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu's fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu's love of fighting has allowed him to develop a rather strategic mind, helping him to, on various occasions, find weaknesses in his opponent's techniques, or simply weaknesses his opponents themselves possess. Natsu has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength. Natsu, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Natsu was very close to Lisanna, and, because of this, after her supposed death, no one in Fairy Tail mentioned her out of respect for his feelings. However, after Lisanna's return to Earth Land from Edolas, this is no longer the case. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. Natsu becomes sick from riding on any form of transportation, even if the transportation happens to be other people, as shown when he was carried by Lucy. This, however, does not apply to Happy, as he considers him family, not transportation. Natsu can become sick from looking at, or simply thinking about, any form of transportation. In spite of his naturally dense nature, Natsu is quite perceptive and understanding of his friend's feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Natsu came to understand and accept fear, and has used this acceptance to help his guildmates and himself emotionally grow. Prior to this event, Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Sting Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years ago, Sting was sent to the future in order to assist in the defeat of Acnologia. Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. History Natsu's History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel, however the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. From that point on, Igneel, the mighty Fire Dragon King, taught Natsu how to talk, write, and perform his own signature form of Lost Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic; Igneel ultimately chose, like four other Dragons of that time period, to seal his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and leap four hundred years into the future, recover his strength with the future's high Ethernano concentrations and kill Acnologia. While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. The departure of E.N.D. from the past also gave rise to many legends about the strongest Demon from Zeref's works, including his creation and leading of Tartaros (when in fact, Mard Geer happened upon E.N.D.'s tome and used it to create unify the other Etherious under a single cause and was the one who created Tartaros), and the fact that he was the most vile creation in Zeref's library of works. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. Natsu ended up joining Fairy Tail, in which he formed a close, sibling-like rivalry with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. He was also shown to be on good terms with Lisanna Strauss and Elfman Strauss not long after they arrived to the guild. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia.Thinking it to be a Dragon Egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza told him that he was the only one that could make the egg hatch; through love and care. Lisanna offered to help Natsu care for the egg until it hatched, to which Natsu happily accepted. The two built a shabby straw house in the park to keep the egg warm, becoming very close in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg was missing, and began to blame several of his guildmates. After arguing with almost everyone in the Guild and nearly starting a fight with Mirajane, Elfman appeared, carrying the egg, explaining that he only wanted to help, but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked upon the sudden change in the guild's atmosphere after the cat's birth, prompting Natsu to name the cat Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna partook upon an S-Class job with her siblings, in which she was supposed to hunt a creature called "The Beast". Natsu wished to go with him, but Elfman opposed, as he felt he should be the one to take care of his family. Lisanna was accidentally killed (supposedly) by Elfman during his attempt at taking over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Sting's History Originally born over four hundred years ago, Sting, an orphan was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. It would later turn out Weisslogia faked his death and implanted a false memory in Sting's mind so that he could enter Sting's body in order to prolong his life due to Acnologia taking his soul. While inside Sting, Weisslogia created antibodies to ensure he would never turn into a dragon and have no memory of what occurred. Sometime later, Sting was sent through the Eclipse Gate to the future along with four other children so that his dragon parent could absorb some of the etherano in a time where it is extremely dense so Weisslogia could possibly defeat Acnologia. Sting awoke on July 7,X777 but believed this was the day he killed his foster father. At some point, Sting would meet the exceed Lector who would admire the latter. Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed his own parent, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Relationship Sting was a fan of Natsu Dragneel ever since he was young and sought to defeat him in order to prove to others that he defeated a dragon and to fulfill a promise to his exceed companion Lector. Sting was antagonistic towards Natsu mostly because he couldn't defeat a dragon. In return, Natsu possessed a dislike toward Sting for supposedly killing the dragon who raised him and for ridiculing him and his guild mates. When the two battled, Natsu was able to defeat Sting causing the latter to see the error of his ways and the two became friends. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc When news of Fairy Tail's return was announced, Sting expressed a desire to fight against Natsu. When meeting Natsu for the first time, he was openly hostile toward the latter belittling the Fire Dragon Slayer for being unable to defeat Acnologia promising if they met in while revealing he killed his dragon parent. As he and Rogue left, Sting promised if they met in battle he would show him the strength of a "true" dragon slayer. At the games, Natsu angrily glared at Sting while he smugly told Natsu to enjoy the games. Sting participated in the Chairot event along with Natsu and Gajeel, while he decided to quit he question their reasons for continuing as the Fairy Tail he remembers never cared about rank or rules as Natsu told him it was for his friends that endure pain and suffering while he and some other mages were gone. He also stated it was to remind the world of Fairy Tail's undying will Sting was left speechless. After the event, Sting was left in a fit of rage as he expressed his disgust towards Natsu's reason for entering the games. When Natsu learned of Yukino's expulsion from Sabertooth, he angrily attacked the Guild as Sting realized the reason for his attack was due to Yukino being kicked out. He wondered why Natsu would bother with such a thing noting it was none of his business but watched as Natsu challenged the master but was denied and another one of sabertooth's top mage fought natsu only to be easily taken down to Sting's shock. Sting then volunteered to fight Natsu himself only for Jiemma to fight Natsu himself. Sting was awestruck as Natsu repeatedly landed many blows on Jiemma until Minerva intervenes and puts an end to the scenario. Sting glared at Natsu as the latter proclaimed his guild won't lose to Sabertooth. When Natsu leaves, Sting is left in a state of excitement while wondering if Natsu always possessed such strength. The next day, he proclaimed if Natsu wasn't participating in the game events he wouldn't be interested. On the night of the third day, Sting was very hopeful at the thought of being able to finally getting to fight against Natsu. When Lucy was being brutalized by Minerva during an event, Sting chuckled at her helplessness as Natsu angrily stared at him and swore to make him and his guild pay. Sting was also quick to intercept Natsu from attacking Minerva in revenge for her actions. On the game's fourth day, Sting along with Rogue were partnered to fight against Natsu and Gajeel. Excited at the chance to finally fight Natsu, Sting told the latter this was something he had hoped for a long time as he anxiously awaited for the match to start. When the match starts, a fierce battle begins between the four dragon slayers. At one point, while holding the upperhand Sting told Natsu he looked up to him and dreamt of surpassing him stating it would be the day only for Natsu to overpower him. As the battle went on, Sting saw some of Natsu's power and was so excited that he used his most powerful attacks but none work so Sting entered Dragon Force and was able to overwhelm Natsu and Gajeel on his own. When it looked as if they were defeated, Sting exited Dragon Force and complimented the two on their strength only to be shocked and amazed when they both stand up unfazed by his attacks. When Natsu sends Gajeel away and repeats Sting's words by challenging Sting and Rogue alone, Sting is angered at his audacity and rushes towards while calling himself a true dragon slayer. Natsu stated if Sting used his power to kill he'll use his power to fight for the friends sting mocked before punching Sting away. Sting and Rogue repeatedly attacked Natsu only for the fire dragon slayer to overwhelm them. After pushing the two back, they unleash their powerful attack only for Natsu to counter with his own power defeating them. Sting was left speechless at Natsu's power apologizing to Lector that he failed as Natsu was too strong. A victorious Natsu stands over Sting and Rogue happily asking to fight again someday. On the final day, Sting was relieved that Natsu was not in the competition telling rogue they should consider themselves lucky. After surrendering to Fairy Tail and being reunited with Lector, Sting asked where Natsu was and why he didn't participate in the battle only to be given no answer. During the Dragon attack, Sting heard Natsu's words to fight against the dragons telling his guild mates that Natsu' words gave him the strength not to fight but to protect his friends. When the attack is over and the dragons return to their respective times, all the guilds who participated in the games celebrate at the palace. While at the banquet, a very gleeful Sting searches for Natsu to celebrate with him only to be told by Gajeel that Natsu is nowhere to be seen causing him to be disappointed as he was hoping to reconcile with him. Sting is left shocked when Natsu shows up in the king's attire. Tartaros Arc When Erza warns Sting and Rogue about Mard Geer, Sting says the latter can't be a difficult opponent like Natsu. Later on, the Twin Dragon Slayers are reunited with Natsu. They offer to help him fight Mard Geer only for him to refuse so Sting tricks him to get him to cooperate. Avatar Arc Natsu and Lucy went to the Sabertooth Guild where they met with Sting who has become overweight. Sting comments that Natsu hasn't changed a bit causing to say the same (despite Lucy pointing out Sting's new appearance). When Natsu learned from Lector that Rogue went on a job, he interrogated him to Sting's irritation until Natsu dashed out of the Guild. Sting (with his appearance having gone back to normal) questions as to what got into Natsu. Sometime later, Rogue had told Sting of Natsu taking his job. Sting and Rogue soon arrive at the town where the job is where they discover that Natsu with other Fairy Tail Mages have succeeded by large number of enemies. Sting comments that he was worried about the other mage's only to realize it was for nothing and ponders on their strength. Alvarez Empire Arc Natsu was originally assigned to meet up with Sting's group to fight the Alvarez Army in the north but went off to face Zeref instead. While fighting his brother Zeref, Natsu learned that he, Sting, Wendy, Gajeel and Rogue are children born over four hundred years ago that were sent through the Eclipse Gate to help their dragons defeat Acnologia. While going through his subconscious, Natsu is guided by Zeref who reveals that Natsu had met Sting in his childhood and the latter looked up to Natsu as an adopted older brother. Zeref reveals that as a result of the Dragon Soul Seal and their journey through the Eclipse Gate, the forgot this memory upon their awakening in the future. Natsu's subconscious soon replaces Zeref with that of Sting who decides to show Natsu the true identity of what lurks inside of his body. In reality, Sting runs to save his friends from Larcade Dragneel (Natsu's "nephew") and tells him that he has a similar scent to his good friend Natsu unaware of the connection. Sting questions Larcade about his scent being similar to Natsu as Lector and Yukino inform him of Larcade's relation to both Natsu and Zeref. Sting is confused upon hearing this revelation and wonders if the explanation was true why does Larcade and Natsu have the same stench as Larcade informs him that Natsu is also Zeref's "child". When Larcade questions as to why Sting was fighting for the sake of another guild, Sting replied he was doing it to repay them and Natsu for making them see the light. He also used Natsu's line of being fired up and told Larcade he had been chasing Natsu for years as Larcade states he will kill his uncle and calls Sting weak causing the latter to viscously attack him. Sting ended up defeating Larcade and was prepared to leave the rest of the war up to Fairy Tail. It turns out Sting's statement about Larcade smelling exactly like Natsu was accurate as it is revealed that Larcade is really another demon of the book of Zeref likely explaining why the two smelled similar. References Navigation Category:Under Construction Category:Stitsu Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help